Fates fickle friend
by Dynasty
Summary: Harry is in his final year. What will happen when the girl he wants finally becomes his?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

Harry has reached his last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he stands on Platform 9 ¾, he wondered at how he had made it this far. There had been many a time when someone had tried to get him killed, and all, usually, worked for Lord Voldermort. As Harry saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermoine approaching him, the thoughts left his head. He smiled at them as they approached, he was returning home.

   As Ron and Hermoine approached, Harry saw that they were holding hands. Obviously they had forgotten about the argument at the end of the last school year. Ron had jumped to the conclusion that Hermoine had been cheating on him, which she hadn't been. Harry was glad they had made up, for he had known they were meant for each other, from the moment they met five years ago.

'Hi Harry!' Ron said loudly.

'Hey Ron. Hi Hermoine!'

'Hi Harry.' Hermoine hugged Harry as she said this.

'How was your holiday?'

'Ok, I suppose. The Dursleys went on holiday and left me to look after the house. I visited a few guys as well as…'

'Yeah?' Ron asked suspiciously. He and Hermoine followed Harry's eyes and then rolled there's. Walking along the platform was Dynasty. Dynasty was in the same year and in Gryffindor. Harry had always had a crush on her and as they had grown older, his feelings had grown stronger. Dynasty looked over and smiled at Harry before waving. Harry waved back and Dynasty walked over.

'Hi Harry.'

'Hi Dynasty. How are you?'

'I'm ok. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and win the Quidditch cup again!'

'No, neither can I.' Harry replied whilst smiling. Dynasty was a chaser for the Gryffindor team and they had won the Quidditch cup four years in a row.

'Dynasty!' Harry saw Dynasty shudder as they heard the familiar cold voice. They turned to see Harry's arch rival, Draco Malfoy approaching them.

'I'd better go. See you at school.'

'Bye Dynasty.' They replied as they watch her follow Draco half-heartedly. Harry sighed, that was the reason that Harry hadn't made asked Dynasty out, her and Draco had been dating ever since the tri-wizard tournament. Draco had asked Dynasty to the dance first, whilst Harry had been pondering. It was very strange for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be dating, but no one questioned the relationship, they were too scared of Draco. Plus, they were also too scared of Dynasty's uncle, Professor Snape. He had been furious when the sorting hat had chosen her for Gryffindor over Slytherin, but what only Harry knew was, that just like him, she had pleaded not to be put into Slytherin. However, Professor Snape had been over the moon when he found out that she was dating his favourite Slytherin.

'Come on Harry!' Hermoine called to him. Harry snapped out of his daydream and followed them to the train. They found a compartment and settled inside. Harry looked across the train, in the compartment next to him; Draco, Dynasty, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down. Harry could see Dynasty looking out of the window as Malfoy spoke quickly to his sidekicks. He saw her sigh and look across at him. Their eyes met for a second before she looked away. Malfoy is now talking to her and kissing her. Harry looked away quickly as he could feel the jealousy rising inside of him.

'Harry, ignore it!'

'What? I'm ok.'

'Listen Harry, we're not stupid, we know you like Dynasty, but she's with Malfoy.'

'But why?'

'Who knows? Maybe Uncle Snape has something to do with it, but you have to let it go, it's an important year!'

'Hermoine! There are more important things other than schoolwork you know! But she's right Harry; you do need to move on.'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

'How can I?' Harry looked over at Dynasty again. He watched as her black hair shone in the light, and how the one white streak stood out against it. Harry could see her brown eyes dancing in the light as she spoke to Malfoy. He then saw that it wasn't her eyes that the light was dancing off, but tears and he watched as one fell down her cheek. Malfoy seemed oblivious to her pain. Harry watched her get up and leave her compartment.

'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Harry? Where are you going?'

'Malfoy will kill him.' Ron said quietly as Harry ran down the carriage.

Harry came to a stop when he saw Dynasty standing by one of the doors, looking out of the window. He heard her sniff and sighed. He had never felt this way about anyone before and believed he never would again.

'Dynasty?'

'Harry, hi. What's wrong?' Dynasty quickly wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

'I was about to ask you the same thing. What's wrong?'

'Oh nothing. I'm just confused Harry.'

'About?'

'About my feelings for people. I like Draco, but I don't love him, I love someone else. Yet I'm too scared to break it off, one because we all know what Draco is like and secondly, I know what my uncle will say, and I can't make him angry, he's the only family I have. You're so lucky!'

'How am I?'

'You have Sirius.' Dynasty replied. Harry saw the tears fall and walked towards he. He hugged her tightly, breathing in the subtle scent of her hair and holding her as she cried.

'I don't really have Sirius. I can't live with him.'

'Yes, but you know he's there! All I have is my Uncle and Draco and his damned mother and father! I may like Draco but I hate his father and mother!'

'What about the other person?'

'Oh Harry, he's so soft and gentle, so kind. And he's brave. We have a lot in common, he knows what it's like not to know his parents. I'd better get back.' Dynasty gave Harry a long look, a look that told him she had just told him that she loved him. Harry smiled softly. One because he knew she felt the same way, two because Dynasty was the only Gryffindor to called Malfoy by his real name, although she did sometimes call him Malfoy around Him, Ron and Hermoine. Harry walked back to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were standing outside theirs, which probably meant Malfoy had wanted some time alone with Dynasty. However, Harry had to laugh when he heard Dynasty telling him to get out.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, just get out! I want to change in peace, now move!'

'But I thought…'

'You thought wrong Draco, I am NOT your shag doll, now GET OUT!' Harry squeezed passed Crabbe and Goyle and slipped into his compartment before sitting down and smiling.

'Why are you so happy?'

'Just pleased to hear that Malfoy isn't getting his own way all the time.'

'So, what was wrong with Dynasty?' Hermoine asked.

'Nothing, she just misses her mum and dad.'

'Oh.'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

The rest of the train journey went without any events, apart from the odd bickering from Draco and Dynasty's compartment. Crabbe and Goyle had made themselves scarce, probably not wanting to get in the way. Once they arrived at the train station, Harry watched as Dynasty stopped and let Malfoy walk along on his own. She walked over to them.

'Can I get in your carriage please?'

'Of course! Is everything ok between you and Malfoy?'

'Not really! He's being a pain in the arse!'

'Maybe one of you will get chosen to be head boy or girl, while the other doesn't. Then you don't have to see him so much.' Ron suggested.

'Yeah right, knowing my luck we'd both be head boy and head girl! What a joyous year that would be!' Ron, Harry, Hermoine and Dynasty all laughed. 

Soon the carriage pulled up outside the castle and he walked to the great hall. They all took their seats; Ron sat by Hermoine whilst Harry and Dynasty sat opposite each other. Finally the hall was filled and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Before the sorting ceremony starts, I'd like to announce this years new Head Boy and Head Girl. Head boy is Draco Malfoy.' Everyone looked over at Draco and Dynasty shuddered when she saw him puffing out his chest and acting cocky. 

Whilst he had his head turn, Dynasty stole a look at Harry. He was so much softer, and much more loving and more courageous than Draco could ever be. He was also gorgeous and popular, but Dynasty sometimes wondered if that had more to do with his fame, rather than everything else about him.

'And Head Girl is…Hermoine Grainger!' Harry, Dynasty, Ron and the whole of the Gryffindor table cheered. Hermoine however looked mortified, as did Draco.

'As you know, Head Boy and Girl will perform all school duties together and makes sure the school keeps running smoothly. Now, I'll pass over to Professor McGonagall who will now be starting the sorting ceremony.'

As the first name was called out, Dynasty leant towards Hermoine.

'I'm so sorry; I was hoping it would be someone truly awful. You don't deserve to be stuck with Draco.'

'Hey, you shouldn't be saying things like that!' Ron teased.

'I know he's my boyfriend, but you'd have to be blind if you couldn't see what he was like!'

'So, you reckon you two will make up?'

'I don't know, if Draco had his way, yes.'

'And if you had your way?' Hermoine asked.

'I'd be with someone else.' Dynasty replied, looking at Harry. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and raised their eyebrows before watching the rest of the sorting ceremony. Soon the feast had begun and everyone was laughing and joking. Soon it was time to head to their dormitories. As they walked, Draco caught up with Dynasty, Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

'Seeing as we'll be working together, I suggest we call a truce.'

'Fine.' Hermoine replied.

'Dynasty, will you come with me a minute, we need to talk.'

'I'm sorry Draco, I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow.' Draco scowled at Dynasty before standing tall.

'Fine!' He barked.

'Oh, and Hermoine, this doesn't mean I like you!' With a quick flick of her wand and a whispered word, a spark flew from Dynasty's wand. They watched as Draco's laces tied and he fell over. They ran off laughing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

In the common room, the group finds their usual corner lying empty, waiting for them to fill it once again. Ron falls on to the chair laughing.

'Did you see his face? It was so funny!'

'He was mortified!' Harry replied.

'Do you think he knows it was you?' Hermoine asked.

'Who cares? I'm fed up with him acting like he owns the place!'

'But you have to be careful, we all know that he has a short fuse.'

'Yeah, but he wouldn't use it on Dynasty would he?' Ron asked. There was an uncomfortable silence as Hermoine looked at Dynasty. What Harry and Ron didn't know was that Draco had hit Dynasty once and Hermoine had witnessed it. Dynasty had begged Hermoine not to say anything and Hermoine had kept her word.

'Dynasty?' Harry asked, concern in his voice.

'It's ok Harry, I can deal with it.'

'Has he ever hurt you? Physically?'

'No!' Dynasty lied. From the look in Harry's eyes, she could tell he knew she was lying but he left it alone.

'I'm going to bed. We've got Defence against the dark arts tomorrow and I can't take a lesson with my uncle when I'm tired. See you in the morning.'

'Night.' The others replied and Dynasty began to climb the stairs. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Harry coming up behind her.

'Look, I know you don't want to talk about Draco hitting you, but if he ever does it again and I find out, I'll kill him! Ok?' Dynasty just nodded her head. She then looked into Harry's green eyes. She felt him put a hand on her face.

'You deserve better than Malfoy. Why are you with him?'

'I told you before Harry and things are complicated. See you tomorrow.' And with that, she walked down the stairs to her dormitory. Harry heard the door close and went back to his other friends.

The next morning was like any other at Hogwarts. There was breakfast in the great hall before first lesson. Gryffindor still shared most lessons with Slytherin. Professor Snape seemed to be happier now he was Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, although he didn't show it to the Gryffindor's, unless it was Dynasty and she was sitting next to Malfoy. They entered the classroom and sat in their places. Harry could see that Dynasty seemed to be uncomfortable sitting next to Malfoy and she kept looking over at Harry. However, by the end of the lesson, it was as if Harry didn't exist and Draco and Dynasty were back to their loved up selves. Harry could feel his heart breaking and tried to get out of the classroom before Malfoy did.

'We seem to be in a rush Potter!' Harry stopped when he heard the cold voice.

'Draco, stop it!'

'It's ok. Just wondered, are you quite finished in meddling in my love life Potter?'

'Draco!' Dynasty warned.

'Well?'

'I warned you!' Dynasty walked off. Draco paused for a second before running off after her. Harry watched him go.

'Ignore him Harry!'

'I'll kill him! One day I'll kill him Hermoine!'

'HARRY!' Hermoine said, surprised!

'Sorry.'

'Come on, let's go.'

Draco caught up with Dynasty and grabbed her hand. He led her to the deserted third floor corridor and pushed her against the wall.

'What's going on?' He asked, his cold breath hitting her face.

'Nothing. I'm sorry, but you know Harry's my friend.'

'I know, I'm sorry. But he's in love with you and I'm just worried that you'll, you know, run off with him. He's much more appealing.'

'Draco you silly thing!' Dynasty replied, her voice had softened now.

'Do I get a kiss?'

'I supposed!' Draco's lips hit hers. His lips were warm; they sometimes seemed to be the only part of him that was. The kiss deepened and Dynasty gasped as she felt Draco's cold hands working its way up the inside of her thigh. She pulled away from Draco's kiss and flung her head back as his fingers entered her. Her eyes were closed and her mind began to wonder. Instead of Draco's cold hands, they were Harry's warm, gentle hands. Dynasty moaned softly as Harry slowly and lovingly caressed her. The lips on hers tore her from her thoughts. She felt Draco snake a hand inside her shirt and cup one of her breasts. She called out softly as Draco teased the nipple with his cold fingers. He was rubbing his groin against her, begging for release. She gave into his silent pleas and slowly undid his trousers before taking him in her hand. Draco pushed her hand away and lifted her up and she cried out as he entered her. Dynasty closed her eyes and again Harry entered her mind. They were lying in his bed of deep red and gold, Harry on top of her, slowly making love to her. It was soft, slow and sensual. Dynasty could feel her body starting to betray her and she bit down on Draco's shoulder to stop herself crying out. They stopped to catch their breath before Draco lowered her down slowly. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

'Come to my house tonight!'

'But!'

'No buts, Snape won't say a word, neither will anyone else in that house if they know what's good for them. I need you to be with me tonight.' Dynasty looked into Draco's eyes and was shocked as she saw, what she thought were his eyes pleading with her.

'Ok.' She answered softly and smiled. Draco kissed her and took her hand before walking her back to the Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

She entered the common room and saw Harry sitting on his own. She went over to him and sat down.

'Where are Ron and Hermoine?'

'Upstairs, in Hermoine's private room.'

'Oh. Are you ok? I'm sorry about Mal…Draco.'

'It's ok, not your fault. I'm just feeling lonely.'

'Oh Harry, you will find someone. In fact, I know you will. You're such a great guy!'

'So why haven't I got a girlfriend?'

'I don't know, but I do know that there is someone who does love you and not for your fame or anything like that, just for who you are.'

'I know and I love her too!'

'You do?' Dynasty asked in surprise.

'Yes, but there's one problem!'

'What?'

'She's with Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy.' Harry got up from his chair and went upstairs. Dynasty just sat there in shock. She wanted to be able to tell him how she felt, even that she thinks about him when she and Draco make love. But she couldn't leave Draco now, could she? The thing is with Draco, she never knew if he was being sincere or not, but the eyes never lie, and she definitely saw his need for her in them earlier on. Dynasty sighed and sat back in the chair, wondering what to do.

That evening, Dynasty went to see Draco and stay with him for the night. As they lay there in an after sex glow, Draco softly kissed Dynasty's neck. Dynasty's thoughts were elsewhere, back in the Gryffindor common room with Harry. Draco cuddled up to her and fell asleep, a lock of hair falling across his face. Dynasty sighed, Draco did nothing for her anymore. Three years ago, she fancied him like mad and he made her wild with passion. Now it was more like a friendship. Instead, Harry was the one who ignited those feelings. But not just feelings of passion, they were feelings of true, unaltered love and it was becoming harder for Dynasty to ignore those feelings. Dynasty soon fell asleep and had a night filled with dreams of her and Harry in the future. A happy Sirius there at their wedding, whilst a bitter and angry Snape stood at the back, dressed in black and a look of thunder on his face.

The next couple of months seemed to go past so slowly. Things had become difficult between her and Harry and they didn't talk as much as before. Ron was trying to stay impartial, whilst Hermoine seemed to be punishing her for being with Draco. Finally the Christmas holidays arrived and she was glad that Draco had gone home. Ron had also gone with Hermoine, so apart from a few first and second years, her and Harry would be alone. This gave her a perfect chance to talk to him. Getting the time however was difficult, he seemed to avoid her whenever he could and would go up to his dormitory when he saw her approaching. One morning, Dynasty went to sit by the frozen lake, watching the giant squid swim underneath the thick layer of ice. She heard huge footsteps in the snow and looked up to be greeted by Hargrid's smiling face.

'What yer doin' out ere?' Hagrid asked in his usual, booming voice.

'Just thinking. How are you Hagrid?'

'I'm great thanks. Where's our young Harry? He's usually wit' yer.'

'We're not getting on at the moment Hagrid. Draco's been causing trouble.'

'He always was a troublemaker. You can do much better than him miss.'

'I know, I know. Thing is, I'm in love with Harry.'

'That's fantastic news! When yer gonna tell him? He'll be so pleased. Oh look, young Harry's coming over right this minute. I'll leave yer's alone.'

'Bye Hagrid.'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

'Bye! See yer Harry!' Harry reached Dynasty and watched with confusion as Hagrid walked away.

'Where's he going?'

'Don't know, he said something about wood. How are you Harry?'

'I'm ok, you?'

'Well, you know, how would you feel if one of your closest friends was avoiding you?' Dynasty watched as Harry sat down by her.

'I'm sorry Dynasty, it's just it's so hard, seeing you with him, knowing you feel the same way I do.'

'I know and I'm sorry. The problem is, I'm not sure about Draco. I can never be sure if he really needs me or not. Plus, there's just plenty of people waiting to say 'I knew it wouldn't work out, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together'.'

'So, you'd stay with him just to prove them wrong?'

'I couldn't do that, I'm not happy, I'm just trying to find the courage to tell him.'

'Let's talk about this later, it's nearly Christmas, come on, lets have some fun.' Dynasty screamed as a ball of snow hit her on the face.

'That's it you!' Dynasty chucked one at Harry and it hit him on the back of the head. Dynasty laughed loudly before screaming as Harry chased her around the lake. Dynasty fell over and screamed as Harry approached. She tripped him over and tried to scramble away. Harry grabs both of her legs and fights his way up her body before tickling her. He soon stops as their eyes meet and smiles.

'You are the most gorgeous girl ever, you know that?'

'Why thank you Mr Potter, I do now know that I am, for I have never been told before.'

'Never?' Dynasty shook her head and smiled sadly. Harry was about to get up when he felt Dynasty grab his cloak and pull him down for a long, slow kiss. Harry didn't resist and gave into the urges he had fought for so long. Dynasty on the other hand was going insane, the kiss was exactly how she imagined it to be. Soft, loving and warm. Harry pulled away and they both panted for breath.

'Come on, let's go inside!' Harry said softly before taking Dynasty's hand. She followed him all the way to Gryffindor tower. Once inside, she thought they would stop at the familiar corner but instead Harry carried right on to his dormitory. He led Dynasty inside and shut the door.

'It's so nice and warm in here Harry.'

'I know. Here, this is a spare shirt of, well, my cousins, but it'll do til your clothes dry out.'

'Thank you.' Dynasty turned around and began to remove her clothes. Harry stole a quick peak at her well toned back and gulped. He quickly turned around and finished changing himself. Harry had to steady himself when he saw Dynasty, as she was the only person who could ever look sexy in Dudley's shirt. Dynasty smiled shyly at Harry and blushed when she saw him. Although he was slightly skinny, he was also toned and was gaining a man's body. Dynasty quickly walked over to the fire and sat on the rug. Harry too sat on the rug and leant against one of the five chairs.

'I like your dormitory, it's, warm.'

'And yours isn't?'

'It's not warm in a friendly way. A lot of the girls in there don't like me because of the head boy. Sometimes I don't like myself because of the head boy.'

'But why?'

'He knows how to make me feel inferior, like I'm not worth anything. It's sometimes like he's the boss and I'm just there to keep him sexed! I need more than that Harry, I need to be loved.' Harry put an arm around Dynasty's waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her head before stroking her hair.

'You are loved Dynasty.'

'I know.' Dynasty replied in the softest of voices. Harry looked into her eyes and cupped her face. Slowly their lips meet for a long kiss. Harry's hands started to wonder and soon Dynasty's lying on her back with Harry on top. Harry's softly stroking her leg. He pulls away and looks at her shyly.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'I've never, you know?'

'You've never what…oh Harry, you soft get!'

'But you and Malfoy…'

'Forget him! I'm with you now and my heart has always been with you. It's just you and me. Just follow your instincts, it'll come naturally.'

'Ok, but can we move to my bed please?' Harry watched as a tear ran down Dynasty's cheek.

'What's wrong?'

'I've never been asked if I wanted to go to bed before, plus, it's like I imagined it!'

'What is?'

'Tonight, our first time together.' Harry smiled before pulling Dynasty up and over to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and let her lay down. He climbed on top and she pulled the covers back over them. Dynasty kissed Harry slowly so as to get him worked up a bit. Soon he was panting hard and his hand was slowly getting further up her leg. Dynasty could feel him trembling and he paused briefly.

'Go on.' Dynasty encouraged softly. Harry's hand found the edge of her knickers and worked their way inside. As soon as Harry had touched her, he seemed to gain confidence. He pushed two fingers inside of her and Dynasty called out softly.

'Is that…ok?' Harry asked shyly. All Dynasty could do was nod her head. Harry removed his hand and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Soon Dynasty lay there in nothing at all and she blushed as Harry stared at her body.

'He's a lucky lad…'

'No, you're the lucky lad!' Dynasty quickly corrected before kissing him. They continued to explore each other's bodies for a while before Harry felt confident enough to have sex.

'Are you sure?' Dynasty asked softly.

'Yes, I'm absolutely positive!'

'Ok, so, how do you want to do it?'

'With me on top!'

'Ok.' Dynasty helped Harry into position and called out as she felt him enter her slowly. Harry's breathing had changed. It had become quicker and faster. Harry moved his hips slowly so he was moving slowly and gently in and out of her. Dynasty began to call out as she felt her body betraying her and knew Harry wasn't too far behind. Suddenly their bodies froze and their orgasms took control of their bodies. Harry lay on top of her as they got their breath back. Dynasty slowly kissed the soft skin on his neck. Harry soon pulled away and looked at her.

'Well?' Dynasty asked softly.

'Wow! I love you Dynasty, I love you so, so much!'

'I love you too Harry.'

Dynasty remained in Harry's dormitory that night, huddled up in his arms. She woke early the next day and smiled softly to herself. She knew that she had to finish with Draco, but now she didn't care. She kissed Harry softly and got up to look outside. It had snowed again last night and the grounds looked like a white blanket had been thrown over it. She felt Harry's arms around her waist and smiled softly, standing silently in his arms.

Dynasty and Harry spent the rest of the holidays glued to each other's side. Only her uncle seemed to notice something. For Christmas they had both bought each other special gifts. Dynasty had bought Harry and new Firebolt 3000, which was the fastest broomstick yet. On it had a special graving, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker in small gold letters. Harry had bought Dynasty a beautiful necklace with a hippogriff on. Her uncle, who decided to approach them during the Christmas feast, was the only thing who spoilt their Christmas day together.

'I'm wondering, why are two young Gryffindor's spending so much time together when only a week ago, they were not talking.'

'We've made up now Uncle, you know, like friends do!'

'Some people may think you were more than friends.'

'Let them think what they like.'

'Mr Potter, I think you'll do best to keep your mouth shut, I was talking to my niece.'

'Uncle, please leave us alone, I'm having a good day and I don't want any arguments thank you.' So Snape left them alone, but it was quite clear from the look on his face, he was far from satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

Soon the rest of the school returned from their holidays. Ron and Hermoine were full of tales to tell them and they seemed relieved that Harry and Dynasty were friends again. Harry and Dynasty wanted to tell them their news but knew that first, Dynasty had to finish with Draco. So, that night, Dynasty borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and went to visit Draco.

    Getting into Slytherin was easy, she knew the passwords. She made her way up to Draco's room and knocked on his door. He opened it and looked around.

'Hello?'

'Draco, it's me.' Dynasty whispered before pulling off the cloak.

'Hey baby!' Draco replied as he moved forward to kiss her. Dynasty stepped backwards.

'What's going on?'

'Draco, I can't see you anymore!'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, look, I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything more than friendship for you. I'm in love with someone else and I want to be with him. Please forgive me.'

'Who is it?'

'I'm not saying!'

'Is it Potter?'

'No!'

'Weasel?'

'No!'

'I'll find out Dynasty, and when I do, he'll be sorry that he stole my girl! Get out!'

'Goodbye Draco. I'm sorry!'

Dynasty returned to the Gryffindor tower to find Harry waiting for her.

'Well?'

'He took it badly. Harry, we have to be careful. His family is powerful and I don't want anything happening to you!'

'It won't do, I promise!'

'Let's just be careful for the time being, ok?'

'Sure! Do I get a kiss now? Underneath the invisibility cloak.'

'Yeah!' Dynasty giggled as Harry flung the cloak over them and kissed her softly. The kiss became more passionate and Dynasty could feel Harry's body temperature rising dramatically. Harry walked backwards slowly and sat on one of the big red sofas by the fire. Dynasty straddled him and kissed him more passionately than before. Harry's hands wouldn't stop still. They were either on her face, on her bum or elsewhere. Soon Dynasty could take no more and she grabbed one of Harry's hands, placing it in between her legs.

'Someone's impatient!'

'Just get on with it!' Dynasty replied breathlessly. Harry pressed two fingers into her and Dynasty threw her head back. Harry's other hand had worked it's way up her shirt and Dynasty threw her head forward as Harry teased one of her sensitive nipples. Her hands were now working his belt and flies loose as Harry teased her. Dynasty slipped off of Harry's lap and knelt in front of him. At first Harry wondered what she was up to, but everything soon became very clear when he felt her warm mouth around his hard length. Harry held on to her head and threw his head back. He moaned softly as Dynasty worked her magic and soon Harry let himself go. Dynasty climbed back up on to his lap.

'Lie down on the floor.' She whispered softly. Harry did exactly what he was told and lay down in front of the fire. Dynasty straddled him and slowly sat down on him, feeling him enter her and fill her up. She started to grind against him slowly whilst Harry's hands teased and played with her breasts. Soon they were going at it hard and fast and they both became oblivious to the fact that the cloak had slipped off of them. Whilst they moaned quite loudly, they were unaware of the fact that someone was watching them, and that someone was Draco. Draco watched the two of them and felt tears build up in his eyes. He was angry, one because Harry had managed to steal his girl, although he knew it would happen, and two, because Dynasty had managed to make him cry and break his heart, and Draco didn't think anyone would ever make him cry. Draco left the Gryffindor tower filled with rage and seeking revenge. The first thing he would do in the morning is send an owl to his father and tell professor Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

Dynasty collapsed next to Harry as their bodies recovered. Harry rolled over and hugged her tightly before kissing her softly. She smiled at him and kissed his nose before shivering slightly.

'Are you cold?' Dynasty nodded and Harry smiled.

'Come on, let's go to bed.'

'What? To the same bed?'

'Yeah, come on, the others will be asleep. Please?'

'Ok.' Harry jumped up and grabbed his cloak whilst Dynasty grabbed their clothes. Harry took her hand and led her to his bed where they slept quite peacefully all night.

Ron woke the next morning and sat up, stretching and yawning as his body woke up. He could hear lots of excited whispering and laughing going on and opened his eyes. He could see Dean, Seamus and Neville all laughing.

'What's going on?' Ron asked quietly.

'See for yourself!' Dean whispered whilst pointing to Harry's bed. He nearly fell out of his bed when he saw Harry and Dynasty sleeping soundly, and, by the looks of things, they didn't have very many clothes on whatsoever.

'But? What? How?'

'Who cares? Harry's sleeping with the fittest girl in the whole school.'

'Yeah, and she's also dating Draco Malfoy!'

'So? Who would you rather see her with, Harry or that idiot Malfoy?'

'Harry, of course! I mean, I know they both love each other, but Draco will go spare!'

'Who's to say he will find out? If we don't say anything, he won't.' The talking stopped when they saw the sheets moving on Harry's bed. Harry slowly sat up and looked around before blushing hard.

'Oh, Hi guys!' Harry said whilst blushing.

'Harry? How long has this been going on?'

'About three days before Christmas!' Harry replied.

'But, what about Draco?' Ron asked nervously.

'Dynasty finished with him as soon as he got back yesterday.'

'Wahey, way to go Harry!'

'Shh!'

'Oh come on, you're sharing your bed with the hottest girl in school! You've had sex with the hottest girl in school!'

'It's not just like that! I'm in love with her, I always have been.' Harry replied softly. He watched Dynasty sleeping and slowly lowered himself on to his elbow. Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus all looked at one another and smiled softly. They watched as Dynasty slowly woke up.

'Hey!' She said softly. They all watched as she reached a hand up and pulled Harry down for a kiss. It was slow and soft and before long, Dean and Seamus were making sick noises whilst Ron laughed. Dynasty sat up slightly and looked around.

'Hmm, looks like we've been caught Harry!'

'Yeah, it does!'

'Oh well!'

'You'd better get back to your dormitory before Old McGonagall comes to check on the dormitories, otherwise she'll flip her lid!' Ron warned.

'I think it's too late for that! Potter, Rosenberg, with me please, but make sure you are dressed first.' Harry and Dynasty watched Professor McGonagall leave and looked at each other.

'Come on, let's get this over and done with Harry.'

'Ok, guys, would you mind, you know, while we get dressed?' The others all left and Harry and Dynasty quickly got dressed and hurried to McGonagall's office, hand in hand. Dynasty knocked softly on the door.

'Come in!' Called the stern yet extremely comforting voice. Harry and Dynasty stepped inside and looked at Professor McGonagall.

'Now then, how long has this been going on?' the professor asked, seeming to be more curious than angry.

'For a few weeks Professor.' Harry answered softly.

'I see. Professor Snape did come to me to complain about how much time you were spending together. He seems to think that it'll affect your schoolwork. Will it?'

'No Professor, in fact we seem to be keeping on top of it since we've been together.'

'Well, Miss Rosenberg, it certainly is good to see you with a decent boy. That Draco Malfoy is of a bad sort, whereas yourself and Mr Potter are much more suited. Now, I should take action against finding you in the predicament that I did today, however, as Professor Snape seemed unable to punish Mr Malfoy on letting a none house member into his sleeping quarters, I shall not punish you. However, to prevent it happening again and so you have privacy, I shall give you the keys to one of the prefect rooms which is currently vacated. I can tell you that it is the same room that I allowed your mother and father to stay in Harry whilst they were in their last year. I suggest that you shall now be more careful with your actions and that you will be mature enough to act with subtly whilst around the school. Don't make me regret my decision. Now get along. It's a fine Saturday afternoon and I'm sure you want to spend it together.'

  Harry and Dynasty left McGonagall's office in complete shock. They ran back to the common room and up the stairs to their new room. It was filled with red and gold furniture, like the rest of the tower. In the middle of the room there was a huge four-poster bed and two wardrobes either side. Dynasty looked into the bathroom and saw a huge Jacuzzi sized bath. Harry came in behind her and smiled at her.

'We'll be having some fun in that!' Harry whispered softly. Dynasty kissed him softly and soon they were lying on the bed in a passionate embrace. There was a knock at the door and Harry and Dynasty pulled apart. Ron entered.

'Alright for some!' He said lightly.

'You can talk! What's up?'

'We're going to use the Quidditch ground for some training, do you want to come?'

'Of course! Let's go!' Both Dynasty and Harry jumped up at the word 'Quidditch'. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- OTHER THAN DYNASTY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING AND I HAVE BORROWED THEM FOR THE SAKE OF A STORY, SO PLEASE, NO ONE SUE ME!

The training session was hard, fast and enjoyable. Dynasty had great fun catching the quaffle and charging up the field whilst dodging the bludgers. Harry concentrated n trying to catch the snitch as fast as he could. The whole team seemed to be laughing and joking, filled with high spirits and happiness. Once they landed, Harry took hold of Dynasty's hand as they walked towards the changing room answering any questions their teammates had for them.

  As soon as they got changed, the team headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The hall was buzzing with laughter and chatter. As Dynasty walked in with Harry, she looked over at Draco who was giving her an evil look. She turned her head and continued to walk with it held high. Her, Harry and Ron sat next to Hermoine and talked for a while. Soon the familiar cries of the owls could be heard as the owl post started to arrive. Harry was used to not receiving anything so became particularly interested in Dynasty's mail. He rested his head on her shoulder gently and put an arm around her, tickling her back slowly. Dynasty rustled through the various letters before she came to an unmarked envelope. All it had on it was her name, nothing else. She opened it and fell pale at what was written on the letter. Hermoine and Ron all looked at her with worry. Harry picked up the letter and read,

'You are going to die.' Harry could see that it was written in what looked like blood and the reason that Dynasty had gone so pale. At the bottom of the page was a lock of hair from her cat. She left it at home whilst at Hogwarts after she had kept trying to kill Hedwig. Harry looked at Dynasty who was now crying to herself.

'Hey, don't cry!'

'But Harry, my cat, the letter.' Dynasty stood up and ran out the great hall. Harry ran after her and soon caught up with her outside the castle's entrance. 

'Dynasty?'

'But why? Wh…what have I done wr…wrong? '

'Nothing, that I can think of. Maybe it's just someone messing you about.'

'They've still killed my cat!' Dynasty shouted.

'I know, I know!' Harry replied softly. He pulled Dynasty close to him and hugged her tightly. Soon her tears stopped but her shaking didn't. Harry kept holding her, trying to calm her down. At the entrance, Draco watched as a smile formed on his face.

'Let's go back inside. We can tell someone if you'd like?'

'Like who Harry?'

'Dumbledore, McGonagall, even your uncle!'

'Yeah right, he'd probably say it was my own fault for keeping such disgusting company, whilst looking at you like you had crawled in from the sewer.' 

'Yeah, true. Do you want to tell anyone?'

'No, we'll leave it for now. If I get anymore, I'll tell someone.'

Harry and Dynasty made their way back up to Gryffindor tower. They went straight to their room and Harry ran a bath. Whilst she was getting undressed, Dynasty pulled open the curtains on their bed and screamed at the top of her voice. Harry came running and looked on the bed. Lying there with her head missing was Dynasty's cat. Underneath her was another letter. Harry picked it up and read it.

'Your boyfriend's not safe either!' was all it said. Harry quickly put the letter away before going over to Dynasty who sat shaking on the floor, staring at her cat. Hermoine and Ron came running in and jumped when they saw the cat.

'Who did this?'

'We don't know Hermoine.' Harry answered softly whilst kissing Dynasty softly on the head.

'We'll get rid of her and we can talk later.' Ron said softly. He picked the cat up and took her out of the room. 

'Come on, let's get a bath.' Harry said softly before leading Dynasty to the bathroom. He took off his clothes before removing what remained of Dynasty's clothes. He helped her into the bath before sitting behind her and holding her close whilst kissing her neck softly.

'I'm sorry about Miss Tally.' He said softly.

'It's not your fault. She was old anyway, it's just, my mum bought her for me.'

'I know. Don't think about it, just relax.'

'I am relaxing, what you're doing is so relaxing. Keep doing it.' Harry continued to kiss her neck whilst stroking her arms softly.

'I love you.' Harry whispered softly.

'I love you too Harry.' Dynasty tilted her head and her lips met Harry's. Their kiss was slow and long, their tongues massaging each other's softly. Dynasty pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes before turning around and straddling his lap. She kissed him passionately before running her hands down his body. Harry grabbed them and looked at her.

'I think you have other ways of relaxing in mind.' He said with a hoarse voice.

'You'd be thinking right then!' was all Dynasty said in reply. Harry kissed her neck before kissing down her chest, paying her breasts and nipples special attention. Dynasty called out softly as Harry's tongue teased her. As he did this she could feel him thrusting his hips towards her. One second she was wondering what he was doing, the next it all became clear when she felt him enter her. Dynasty called out and ground her hips against his. They started moving together in a slow, sensual rhythm, picking up speed as they became more wild. Dynasty first grabbed onto the side of the bath, her knuckles going white as she tried to support herself. She then grabbed onto Harry and dug her nails into his back as she felt her body giving in to her orgasm. As she rode out the orgasm, she felt Harry reach his climax and watched as he slowly came down. They kissed softly for a while longer before they were interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door.

'Who is it?' Harry called.

'It's me, Ron.'

'Can you come back in a bit?' Harry asked. All of a sudden the door flew open and Dynasty screamed before clinging on to Harry to hide what she could. Ron looked at them both before blushing.

'I asked you to wait!'

'All I heard was 'can you come in' it's not my fault!'

'Well get out! Come back in about 15 minutes.'

'I was just coming to check that Dynasty was ok, and by the looks of it, it seems your, er, magic hands have healed her Harry.' Ron said whilst giggling. Harry and Dynasty both blushed. Ron said goodbye before leaving them alone.

Harry and Dynasty joined Ron and Hermoine in the common room. They all sat talking about Christmas and New Year and what they were going to do once they had finished this year. Harry sat with an arm around Dynasty's waist whilst they talked and Dynasty would sometimes kiss him softly on the lips. They soon had to make their way down to the great hall for their evening meal. Again the hall was filled with laughter and chatter and Dynasty smiled as the atmosphere made her forget about the letters earlier in the day. As she sat down next to Harry, she looked up at her Uncle who was giving her a really evil look. Dynasty just rolled her eyes and sat down, determined to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends.


End file.
